Vongola-100th Generation
by Vongola-Family
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read something exciting? If so, then you have come to the right place, This manga that I have created is a mix of Romance, Action, and super powers, If that doesn't get you interested, then I don't know what will. Once the 5 year old baby, Robert, meets with Primo, they will create the ultimate team. Primo was destined to become the first Vongola boss!


The New Vongola-Generation

The new era has begun to sprout! People are coming and going. People have begun to get super powers, some use of them for evil and some use the powers for the good of mankind. The Vongola-generation has begun to move out, the hitman are all finding who they want to become the next leader of the family to lead them to success. The mafia cannot survive for much longer without a leader; they are starting to split apart. The hitman visits the new leader's house. As Nana (the leader's mom) opened the door, she looked around and saw nothing, but when she looked down, she saw a baby and took him inside. The babies name was Robert, and he was a super genius hitman, and also the strongest one out of the 7. This is the beginning of the new era!

"Primo! You'll be late for school if you keep sleeping in like this!" said Nana

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Stop yelling please, you're sick already and I really don't want you to be in any worst shape than you already are" said Primo

"I'm off to school, See you later, mom" Said Primo

"Bye honey, Make sure you're back by 3:30" said Nana

*The door slams closed*

Two and a half hours later: **Knock Knock**

*Nana went to open the door*

"Who is it?" Nana asked looking around

*Just as she was about to close the door, she sees a little baby on the doorstep*

"Hey there little guy, how's it going? Where is your mommy?" Nana said

"Chaoissu" Robert said

*Just as Nana was picking him up, she realized a note on his back stating that he is Italian*

"Chaoissu!" Nana exclaimed in excitement

*At Primo's school*

"Ewe guys! Look over there, its Primo" Said the kids in his class

"What do you guys want?" Said Primo

"Shut up zero Primo, you don't deserve to talk to us that way" Said another kid in his class

*Primo leaves, skipping class, and goes to the roof of the school*

"Hey Primo" Said Gokudera

"Who are you and how did you get here without me noticing you at all?" said Primo

"Come on boss, quit joking around, haven't you met Robert yet?" said Gokudera

"Who is this Robert person you speak of? And don't skip the question, who are you?" said Primo

"My name is Gokudera, I don't believe that you have what it takes to be the boss of the mafia, so I'll give you a simple test" Said Gokudera

"Fight me and win me and I'll accept you as my boss" said Gokudera

"What is this mafia stuff? And, what do you mean accept you as boss? Boss of what?" said Primo

"Don't act silly, boss of the Vongola family, the most powerful family of all time" said Gokudera

"I don't know what you're talking about but it would be nice if you can leave me alone" said Primo

"No can do, Primo, fight me NOW" said Gokudera

*Primo charges at Gokudera and accidently slips, and bumps into Gokudera*

*As Gokudera wakes up from his unconsciousness he says*

"Oh wow! You took me down with one move, it was sneaky but it worked! You are now considered as boss, boss"

"Stop calling me boss! I don't know what you're talking about, all I did there was slip" said Primo

"So it wasn't a secret move? But it was so cool, boss" said Gokudera

"I thought I told you to stop calling me boss, Gokudera" said Primo

"When you get home, there should be a kid there named, "Robert" and he should explain everything to you, but first, can I please be your right hand man? After all, out of all 7 guardians, I would like to be your number one" Gokudera stated boldly

"First let me figure out what going on, than ill think about that kind of stuff" Primo said

*Primo is walking home, and Gokudera is following him*

*Knock Knock*

*Nana opens the door*

"Hey mom, anything exciting happened while I was at school?" said Primo

"Yeah! Guess what? I found a little baby in front of our door!" Nana exclaimed

"Really? *looking back at Gokudera and whispering to him* So you really weren't kidding, wow"

Too be continued in the next volume of, Vongola Family!


End file.
